Alexander
Alexander comes from an Inuit tribe from Saint Lawrence Island and became a pirate so he can defeat the Ambassador Appearance Alexander is a fit, muscular and tall guy. He keeps a smile most of the time on his face and has a little bit of facial hair. He wears thick clothing made from caribou fur, and also wears clothing made from seal skin in the warmer days. Personality Alexander is a calm person and friendly when it comes to visitors unless the visitors are "bad and naughty" he slaughters them and leaving no waste behind. He has been educated to not leave anything behind by his former tribe elders because it isn't respectful for the spirits of the prey. He often trades with the dead persons giving them bones and other stuff for their goods. Relationships Friends Nanuq Nanuq and Alexander met when they were little and became bestfriends. It was dangerous to keep Nanuq with the tribe because he was a polar bear cub so Alexander made visits to Nanuq's burrow everyday. Nowadays they fight together for the greater good of the Saint Lawrence Island planning to release the citizens from the evil of the Ambassador. Enemies The Ambassador Alexander never met the Ambassador but he wants do defeat him and free Saint Lawrence Island from his tyrant rule Abilities and Powers Alexander knows the entire Saint Lawrence Island like the back of his hand so he has no problem orienting on the island and is capable of surviving the Arctic weather. He is strong enough to wrestle polar bears and breaking their necks without giving a sweat Devil Fruit Further information: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Amarok He ate the Inu Inu no mi, Model: Amarok, an Mythical Zoan-type which allows him to transform into an Amarok. In this form Alexander is strong enough to fight a whole crew of pirates when he was a child. Weapons Alexander uses a harpoon-type spear which acts as a gun too but he rarely uses it because of his ability. He uses his spear just for honorable enemies that he thinks are capable of dueling him. Alexander also uses the harpoon for hunting. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Alexander is can use Kenbunshoku Haki to the extent of seeing who approaches the ports of Saint Lawrence Island from all the coasts as he is sitting in the middle of the island. He could use Kenbunshoku Haki since he was a child, being capable of sensing everyone and everything which approaches his tribe's burrows Busoshoku Haki Alexander uses this to punch holes through the diamond-like ice so he can hunt the seals under the ice. History Past life Life in the Aputjauk Tribe When he was a kid, he lived in the Aputjauk Tribe. He was the grandson of one of the Great Five Elders of the Aputjauk Tribe. Alexander was different from the other children of the tribe because he had a noble name which was giving by a Great Elder and was very important because he was chosen by the Great Sea Goddess, Sedna to eat one of the Devil Fruits. Being chosen by one of the Great Elders means you have an important mission and are capable of great things in life The Fall of the Aputjauk Tribe One day, Alexander was playing with his friend Nanuq when he saw a group of stranger and he went back in the tribe's burrow to tell the soldiers. While the soldiers defended the territory, Alexander fled with the Great Elders through the secret exit but the pirates knew where the secret exit was so they ambushed them. Alexander was the only survivor and the pirate told him: Thanks to you, your tribe died because you didn't listened your parents and played outside the territory and trespassed somebody else's propriety and they told the Ambassador and thanks to you, me and my boys had fun slaughterin' your prople!. After that Alexander used his ability to kill the pirates and he saw Nanuq inside a cage that he opened and freed Nanuq. Now Alexander doesn't like pirates because they killed his people and he ignores the fact that it was his fault. He currently lives in his own tribe, the Ilimanak Tribe with Nanuq.